the_nighttime_bureaufandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Atrium
Doctor Atrium (Liontale2) is one of the Original founders of The Nighttime Bureau. Prior to this, he has been investigating myths with the assistance of the now disbanded Order of Secrecy. Casual, and due to the increased stress placed on him due to raids from other violent groups, he went insane on October 16th 2018. His Current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance He is often seen wearing a variety of suits. Although he has not been seen in real life, this is the most accurate description we have. This also poses a problem, as he's been shown to have shared his account with various other agents. He has been known to frequent Swat vs Crim, Zombie attack and Kill the Killers. He is rarely ever seen without his kid wizard glasses. Biographical Information Doctor A joined the OoS in 2007, one year after Roblox opened it's doors. At the time, he didn't have to worry about much. That changed in March 12th 2018. His Demeanor is mature, but gradually changes as time goes on. The only recorded time he became violent, was against the remnants of the Scourge. His profession lies in physiological disorders, often dealing with many patients, this practice has since been discontinued. This is currently his fifth account, whereas Doctor Atrium chooses to keep his aliases discreet, it has been duly noted, that at least one of his accounts was removed for a health and safety reason. His account has shown to be uploaded with pre-defense programs, as further infiltration into his account has proved unfruitful. It is unknown when he will return to his post as the curator of the Nighttime Bureau. The Scourage Incident It wasn't until 2013, Doctor Atrium became friends with Valefar, a user who at the time was the leader of the Dead Rabbits Gang. After a few years, Valefar decided to hand the now defunct Dead Rabbits Gang over too Liontale2 who, in turn recruited a series of like minded individuals to help him build better rep. It wasn't before long however, another group placed they're sights on the Dead rabbits; The Scourage. Liontale2, along with the his first and second lieutenants, LuckyDice21 and RangeRover86, hurled the full might of the Dead Rabbit gang against the Scourage. This resulted in the destruction of both and Liontale2 was reprimanded by Valefar and removed from his term in office. Death Doctor Atrium eventually met his end on November 6th 2018. Having been sent to investigate a new game by CAROLlNE that was rumored to contain connections to the Cult of the Sun, he entered under the name AdministratorAB with the intent to spy. He was discovered by three cultists and narrowly escaped only to be shot to death via firing squad. His real life person, has also yet to resurface. The second iteration of Doctor Atrium, seceded into his pneumonia at an unknown date. His true identity has yet to be found. He is succeeded by his brother Nathan. (ACCOUNT NAME UNKNOWN) Legacy Nathan inherited the rights to all Nighttime Assets and is now trying to change the group for the better. It is suspected, that Nathan is using Doctor Atrium's Account. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Investigators Category:Deceased